


Easier

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mention of friend's death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Your best friend’s death rocks you.





	Easier

can you do a Chris Evans x teen reader where the reader is dealing with depression and anxiety after losing a best friend. I’m going through this situation right now. it’s okay if you don’t do this one.

 

...

You sniffle to yourself as you stare at the wall absently, holding your favorite stuffed animal as you stare blankly at the wall. Ellie is a pink stuffed animal Chris gave you when you were a baby, and you never got rid of it even though this is the first time you’ve held it since you were little. Your best friend, (B/F/N), was hit by a drunk driver a week ago, and you just came back from the funeral. Chris took the week off when he got your call, shutting up his irritated manager when he told him why, and instantly flew back in, trying to help you through it.

Unfortunately, it did nothing. You’ve shut down, barely focusing and eating. You’d known her your entire life, and her brother cried in your arms, Chris looking slightly uncomfortable but not daring to interrupt. You haven’t said a word since hearing of her death, and Chris has had to drive you home every day due to panic attacks.

In other words, you’re scaring him.

You hear a gentle knock at the door, and it slowly opens. “Bug?” Chris calls gently. You don’t answer, and you hear him padding closer to the bed. “Mom made some chocolate cake. Chocolate peanut butter icing. All yours.” He waits a beat, and then he sighs, perching himself on the edge of the bed. “Bug, please…”

You purse your lips before reluctantly rolling over to face his defeated expression, not reacting to his eyes instantly landing on your elephant. “You kept it,” He says, smiling a little. “I thought you tossed it.”

You shake your head, swallowing carefully. “You gave her to me,” The sound of your voice jars you, rough from sobbing and silence. You bite your lip, fighting back tears, and Chris scoops you on his lap, holding you tight as you sob into his shirt.

“Shh,” He soothes, rubbing your back as you cry. “I’m right here, Bug. I’ll always be here, ok?” When you nod, he kisses your head, waiting until you finally calm down before rising, offering you a hand with a gentle smile. “Come on. Let’s share some cake.” You nod, and he winks before taking off, making you chase after him, unable to hide a giggle.

Things may not be perfect. They may not be easy. They may hurt. But no matter what the world may bring, it will always get easier.


End file.
